Aion: The Perfect Creation
by KameKiro
Summary: A fanatical cult and a risen ancient evil takes everything from Lina. Circumstance kept her from fighting...now with the world on the brink of destruction...armed with an ancient spell Lina sends young Gina and Richard to stop everything before it begins.


**Chapter 1**

**Well I guess this is my fun stab at a slayers story, so yea it may not have all the continuity some of the good ones have, but like I said I am doing this fun after all! So please enjoy! Btw I do realize that this story may seem very very confusing, but trust me I'll answer everything in due time. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>1015 AK...<strong>

"Look Lina, it's obvious you're not feeling well." Gourry was sticking to her like glue and Lina's frustrations were beginning to boil over. "Getting sick like that for three days in a row is not normal!"

"Would you mind your own business!" She turned to face him, her face flushed from both his constant pattering and the dizziness she had been feeling since the morning. "Look it comes and it goes, I don't need to see a healer or anyone of the sort, I'm going to be just fine!" She didn't hate the attention he was giving her, it was just...too damn concerning for her tastes!

"Look Lina, I'm not backing down from this, you are sick and if you won't go see a healer or an herbalist, then you are going to lie down!"

She wasn't sure what to think...he was being unusually stern and stubborn. "I think he's right Miss Lina, you really haven't been looking well at all these last couple days."

Frustrated, she turned and glared at the princess. "Not you too! Look you're along because you wanted to follow up on this rumor about that strange manuscript Zel found and just exactly what it is or what it does, you're not here to bug me like he is!"

"I realize it's normal for you to be mean and inconsiderate to your friends Lina and though you sometimes act as though you wish to help me with my quest, I know that all you really want is the manuscript for yourself."

She gave him a blank stare, her eyes feigning the hurt feelings she now displayed with the best of her ability. "Zel...did it ever occur to you that maybe I actually wish to help you and have no desire to benefit from this at all?"

"Nope" If her head didn't already feel like she was on a never ending merry-go-round, she would of fallen to the ground in shock from how little faith he had in her.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Zelgadis, you always have an ulterior motive regarding powerful magic and weapons."

"I do not!" Stumbling around from her outburst she found herself losing her footing before being caught by Gourry.

"Look at you...you can't even stand up straight, could you please just come back to the inn and rest?"

"The concern in your voice is touching Gourry...really, but how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine!" She pulled away from him and started marching across the town's large central square, its tall bell tower standing proudly at it's center.

"Lina!" He immediately chased after her, disgusted by the fierce independence and willpower she currently was displaying. "Would you just listen to us for once? I know you don't want to be coddled and such, but everybody's gotta rest when their ill!"

She stopped in the shadow of the bell tower and turned around with fire blazing in her eyes. "Would you just leave me alone! For once I just want you to remain your stupid, dimwitted, idiotic self, that has no clue and no idea of anything going around that small brain of yours! Just leave me alone!"

There was a small click, softer than even a sharp pin hitting a stone floor, a sound that only someone of their skill, their experience could even pickup in a crowded area such as the town square. A sound...coming from the bell tower. Lina turned her head quickly, trying to locate it's source, a small projectile, coming straight for her, yet an easy thing to deflect...until.

"_No damnit...not now!"_

Her head began spinning viciously, her eyes blurring from the blood pumping wildly in her head...she couldn't see it, she couldn't pick it up.

"Lina!" In one swift movement Gourry had pushed her aside, throwing her to the ground...he was just in time to save her.

She shook her head to clear her eyes and stood up, brushing the dirt off her outfit. "Thanks a lot Gourry, that was close on..." If there was a limit to how wide she could stretch her eyes, she was testing it now as her heart stopped cold and a cold fear gripped her spine. "Go..Gourry!"

"Fireball!" Zelgadis threw his spell at the tower's bell and immediately levitated to begin chasing the intruder while Amelia ran over to Lina and Gourry.

"Mr. Gourry!"

On the ground, bleeding profusely, was a very pale and weak swordsman; across his face his eyes were starting to glaze over as he coughed up thick amounts of blood and yet his smile never left his face.

"Gourry you idiot! You idiot!" Lina fell to the ground kneeling next to him, immediately placing her hands on his chest and casting whatever recovery spell she could, anything to stop the bleeding. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was hysterical, her eyes began to water as though a large dam was breaking and soon the river's fury would force itself through. "Damnit Gourry!" Amelia knelt on the other side of him and put her hands over Lina's now bloodstained gloves. "You can't die here...Gourry, you gotta pull through, come on Gourry!"

His breathing became more shallow by the second, turning his head he looked up at her and smiled. "At least...I...pro...tected...yo...u...as...yo...your...bod...dy...gu...a...ard..."

The tears finally broke through and began rampaging down her face as she felt his life slipping away, no matter how much magic she pumped into her spell it wasn't enough...it wasn't doing anything! "Gourry...please don't die!"

Amelia's own tears had been running since the second everything had happened and only intensified when she began casting her own spell, she had to try even though she confirmed her fears the minute she started. Whatever was shot at them had lodged itself in his heart..."Mr...Gourry..."

Smiling at them both he let his eyes close and within twenty seconds...he stopped breathing.

Lina felt lost...for the first time ever she was feeling something that hurt more than anything her sister ever did to her, a greater fear had now been realized...a fear that passed even that feeling of dread from her sister...Gourry had just died...he had just left her alone...she...she... "I killed him..." Amelia quickly jumped over to Lina and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"No you didn't Miss Lina...no you didn't"

"I should have listened to him...I should have listened to him!" She buried her face in crook of her friends neck and began crying loudly and uncontrollably...a shriek that would put any bawling child to shame.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later...The White City Seyruun<strong>

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice Sylphiel...I'm sorry about having to send such a horrible message..." The look on the priestess' face was somber and broken, and that look made the usually stoic Zelgadis feel unusually sick.

"It is alright, finding out sooner rather than later is easier in the long run." Her voice quivered as she struggled with the news of the deceased warrior. "I just wish I hadn't left the city only minutes earlier, if I had known you guys were there and had heard the commotion...we just might have been able to save dear Gourry..."

"We've used magic to keep his body preserved until you arrived. Prince Philionel will bury him with honors in a couple of days. For now though..." He looked over his shoulder as Amelia exited the room, shutting the door behind.

"She's been like this ever since we got here two weeks ago...she won't eat, she won't go out, she's still getting sick and has severe cases of dizziness. She won't allow us to draw the curtains or light a candle and so she lays all day and night in the darkness. When she does actually go to sleep she sometimes calls out his name." She was tired, her eyes gave the answer away, she had been trying for days on end to get her out, get her to move forward...nothing worked. "I never thought something like this would happen...I'd give anything for the old days, when Mr. Gourry would be oblivious to the situation and they would fight for ever little scrap and morsel that sat on the table."

"Oh my, it has indeed been a terrible time for Ms. Lina now hasn't it?" The dark from of Xellos took shape as he appeared alongside the three friends. "I am sorry it took so long and I am sorry for the loss of your companion my dear friends."

Zelgadis's rage seethed from the monster's presence. "Do you even feel the slightest bit upset about all this? Or are you on an emotional high from the negative emotions Lina's been giving off!"

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say that someone as powerful as Lina Inverse giving off such emotions wasn't beneficial for my kind."

"Oh Mr. Xellos how can you say that!"

"However, I must admit that my travels with you all has given me a sense of companionship and so young Mr. Gourry's death certainly has not left me without some reservation of illness and the subsequent depression of Lina certainly has me feeling a bit out of sorts...I find her fiery personality a much better match after all." He reached into his pouch and handed Zelgadis a scroll. "I believe the information you desire is all written there my friend."

"What is this Xellos?" His mistrust of the monster was evident by the tone of his voice.

"I had heard you came across a strange manuscript and had renewed your quest to find your humanity and after following up a lead I had heard of the unfortunate fate befalling Mr. Gourry."

"For once in my life I have no desire to find my cure at this time." He crumpled the paper in his hand. "Right now other things take priority!" Though he had remained calm throughout the whole incident, it was clear to those who knew Zelgadis, that he was angry over the death of his friend and the slow decaying of Lina as a result.

Xellos smirked wickedly. "Your cure is tied to this assassin Zelgadis, in fact that paper is a map to the region from which this assassin is from. Apparently he is part of a cult of Zealots know as the Cult of Aion and they worship one they call, the Old God Aion. Who or what this Aion is I do not know and none of my superiors know of it either. As I said though, I have confirmed for you, that they are indeed the killers you seek."

Of all the times..."Why did you do this Xellos?" His eyes narrowed to glare at the Mazoku. "What is goal?"

"Believe me or not Zelgadis, I have no goal in this one. I merely wish to help my friends in their quest for revenge." With a slight nod and waved his staff. "I will return for when you send Gourry off to his eternal rest." and with those words he was gone.

Zelgadis tucked the paper in his pocket. "We'll let Lina know after the funeral, for now however." He turned his attention back to Sylphiel. "I'd like you to examine Lina. I don't know if you can get her up and around, but at the very least I want to find out what's making her sick, she's been having these spells ever since the day before Gourry died."

She nodded her head. "Of course, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes for me to diagnose her." Walking over to the door, she lightly knocked then turned the handle slowly opening the door. "Lina?" No response. Sighing, she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Lina...please say something...I can't stand to see you like this..."

Though the room was dark, the light of the sun did it's best to fight through the thick curtains that blocked the window and gave off enough light for Sylphiel to move around safely. "I killed him Sylphiel..." Lina's voice was dry, lack of usage and water giving her throat a mild irritation. Turning from her side and onto her back, she looked up at the sad face of her friend. "I'm sorry..."

"Lina..." Sitting down in the chair that sat next to the bed, she gave her a stern look. "Listen to me Lina Inverse, what happened to dear Gourry wasn't your fault and you should know that his spirit is most likely restless from the mere fact that he caused you to fall in this state. Now you know full well that he would rather die another twenty times if it meant to save you, now cut out this silly attitude of yours and start moving forward or else you'll never stop grieving!" She was a gentle soul, a caring woman and powerful priestess of white magic. She had tried her best to remain stern and yet by the end of her speech her voice was filled with sadness and her eyes would not fight back her tears.

Lina's heart broke into even smaller pieces as she watched Sylphiel fighting her own battle of grief. "I'm...sorry!"

"Enough!" Quickly wiping her eyes, she gave her a genuine, honest to goodness smile. "I understand you haven't let any of the healers or doctors examine you even though for a month now you've been having nausea, dizziness and you've been throwing up, is this correct?" she nodded weakly. "I see."

"The headaches and dizziness occur randomly throughout the day, while my nausea tends to only be in the morning."

An idea dawned on her as she listened to the sorceress's words. "So you have morning sickness then?"

"I...guess, since it tends to happen in the morning..."

Sylphiel pulled back her covers and lifted the pajama top she wore exposing her stomach. "What are you doing?" Examining her closely she poked and prodded her in several places all the while ignoring the sorceress's weak protests.

Within a few minutes she sat up and covered her back up. "Lina...before Gourry died...did you two get…..close?"

She eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Did you two...make love?"

With how pale her skin had become the blush on Lina's face was easily spotted, turning it redder than the ripest tomato. "Why do you want to know that?"

"So did you?"

"Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh...so...sort of? What I mean is...something sorta happened...and then...one thing lead to another...and...sorta...happened...sorta..."

Sylphiel's smile could not be contained as she squirmed happily in her chair and screeched in excitement. "Oh Lina...you're with child!"

"What?..." As realization dawned on her, she felt a tsunami of emotions flood over her. If what Sylphiel said was true...then...was she supposed to be happy? Sad? Angry? She didn't know...she wasn't sure.

"Lina...don't be frightened." The look on her face was one of shock as she turned her attention to Sylphiel. "I'll be here to help you and once we tell Amelia and Zelgadis...they will be as well, so please." She reached out and wrapped her arms around her neck in an embrace. "Move on and together we'll move with you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but for the first time in what felt like ages...they were tears of happiness and with them she smiled and returned her friends embrace. "Al...alright I'll do it...I'll do it for Gourry..."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later...The Mountains of Magnus on the edge of the Desert of Destruction<strong>

"Ms. Lina you really shouldn't be doing this, you should be focusing on your own well being!" Amelia's pleas fell on deaf ears as Lina, a look of great determination on her face, marched forward through the dark caverns.

"Your concern is noted and ignored Amelia, I'm not stopping, I'm going to make sure these cult bastards pay for what they did to Gourry!" She rested hand on her stomach, she wasn't showing any signs of carrying life but there was no doubt...she could feel the little one in there...her little child would grow up without knowing the love her dimwitted big hearted father. Lina clenched her fist in anger as her eyes flickered wildly with the fire of revenge. "I'm thinking a Dragon Slave...no a Giga Slave or two oughta teach them!"

Sylphiel chuckled uneasily. "Now Ms. Lina you can't actually use the giga slave here...you know the risks after all."

"I understand your desire Lina, but do you think we could stop for a quick second...I'm not feeling too well." Amelia shut her eyes and leaned her body against the caverns walls. "It'll be just a second...I feel very tired for some reason...just need a little...rest." She let her body slowly slide down the side of the wall until she plopped on ground. Sylphiel and Lina looked at her with blank expressions...

"Alright we'll stop." Lina wanted to desperately keep moving, but it seemed as though Amelia had wasted all her strength trying to stop her from coming here at all. "Check her out Sylphiel and make sure she's alright."

"No, no, I'm fine really I just...needed a quick breather." She laughed nervously.

Lina eyed her suspiciously. "That's so unlike the usually energetic and bubbly princess of Seyruun." She leaned over and got right in her face. "What are you hiding from us Lady Seyruun? You don't have a little surprise just waiting to be sprung like I do now do you?" There was no doubt about it, Lina loved teasing the princess in any way she could. The dark crimson color on the girl's cheek was more than enough to give her the satisfaction for having to stop and tend to her.

Amelia's voice wavered viciously between different pitches and nervous laughing. "Haha! That's a good one Ms. Lina, yea, definitely, would be a surprise now wouldn't it? Wonder how Mr. Zelgadis is doing, hope he's alright in that other cavern, surely he would be surprised by something like that. Good thing that's not it right? Haha!"

The women exchanged shocking looks before turning back towards the rambling princess. "Amelia..." Sylphiel's voice was full of curiosity. "Why don't you lie down and use my bag as a pillow, I want to give her you a thorough examination."

"In this cave?"

Lina struck her forehead in the palm of her hand. "You gotta be kidding me, man I hope Zel has better luck than we are because I can't help but wonder if we're going to surprise him with some shocking news..." Amelia's nervous laughter all of a sudden became a strange annoyance to the young sorceress.

Zelgadis kept his hand near his hilt as he remained vigilant for any other traps or attacks like what had separated him from the group. He had a certain amount of respect for Gourry and great respect for Lina, also he had developed a good friendship with the swordsman...so naturally his first and foremost goal was to find and kill the assassins and any other cultists that got in his way, he also wanted to find out why, just why they had tried to kill Lina and yet made no other moves since that fateful day. He would be lying however...if a part of him didn't want to find that manuscript and see if it truly held the solution to his cure or not.

He came to a rather wide and spacious part of the cave, it's walls seemed as though they had been carved out using magic and at the center sat a statue, it arms raised above it's head as it looked toward the sky. At its base sat a dusty, old tome.

Zelgadis eyed every inch of the room, hesitating for any signs of trap. Seeing none he approached the tome and took it off it's old and decayed stand. Examining it carefully, he became intrigued by the symbol on the books cover. It was a blue sun with flames stretching to the top that took shape of what seemed to be a dragon, perhaps representing Ceiphied and at the bottom the flames stretched into some kind of being most likely representing the Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo.

"So if then if I am correct in assuming these images represent Ceiphied and Shabranigdo, then what does the figure in the middle of the sun mean..." Mumbling his thoughts aloud, he deduced that perhaps the strange figure in the middle was representing something or someone...humans perhaps? Brushing off the thoughts for later, he opened the book and flipped through a few pages before a disturbing thought came to mind.

"I have seen these symbols before...this is some ancient language...why can't I remember where it's from and yet...why can I read it?" Flipping through a few more pages he stopped at the books center and felt his heart skip a beat as skimmed the page. "No way...there is no way this could be possible...is there?"

He read the first few lines of the page. "To he who wishes to undue the curse set upon himself, speak these words in joyous occasion as soon you shall be granted that great visage you desire." He blinked in awe at the words. "Could this really be my cure? Could this be my answer!" He couldn't contain his excitement at the mere possibility and began chanting the spell aloud in jubilation.

"Answer the call heaven above, shine down upon the words you hear, listen for heart's desire, demons below, combine your powers and heed my wish, undue that which bounds my despair and let my future set before me, be born anew!"

The entire mountain that housed the cave began shaking violently as the ceiling above the statue collapsed and the ground cracked. After about ten seconds it all stop as a ray of sunlight covered Zelgadis and slowly it's warmth began to consume him.

He felt dizzy and yet goosebumps began running up and down his arms, a shiver running down his spine and what felt like...skin began to run warm with blood. He held up his hands in front of his face...they looked normal...they looked human! He began laughing as loud as he could as he touched his face and felt his tears of joy staining the flesh of his cheeks. "I'm free! I'm free of this curse!"

Behind him he heard footsteps and turned around to see Amelia, Lina and Sylphiel come running into view. "Zel is that you? We heard you yelling!" The girls stopped as a young male, his hair a bright purple, smiling vividly at them with tear stained cheeks. "Huh, so it was you that caused the entire mountain to try falling on us eh?..." Lina looked at him closely. "Is that you Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis stood up, his smile never leaving his face, and nodded happily. "My friends..."

Amelia was shocked as her cheeks turned a crimson red, Mr. Zelgadis had already looked really cool and fine to her, but now in his human form...she found him to be extremely handsome and even princely looking! "Zelgadis..."

"Well isn't this just a grand day then? Zelgadis turns human and Amelia-"

"Ms. Lina! Don't just go saying that!"

Zelgadis looked confused and was about to speak up when a new voice entered the conversation instead.

_'A joyous occasion has occurred oh cursed one of the flesh, with your freeing of the despair that bound your heart you have incited the Mazoku within me, and with your happiness and elation you have filled the hope in my soul that incites the Shinzoku within me. Now your blood and flesh shall give me the final part of life I need!'_

Before Zelgadis could react a thick root from the ground rose up and impaled him through his chest, a look of shock and confusion graced his face while horror filled the rest. "Wha...t...haaaaaaa...ppp...ene...ddd..." His head fell as the root picked up his lifeless body and threw it against the wall, tearing out his heart.

"ZELGADIS!" Amelia's scream was of a deafening pitch as her eyes opened up with tears like a dam breaking violently. She ran over to him and cradled his head on her lap, ignoring the blood that stained her outfit. "This can't be happening...This can't!"

Sylphiel and Lina looked on in horror as the root took the still beating heart and swallowed it up before retreating back below ground. The statue then began to crack for a few seconds before the rock broke away and revealed a living thing beneath it's surface.

"I live again...at long last" The man brushed off the last bit of stone that was attached to his clothing and opened his eyes. "Thank you my disciples...it seems that it has been too long since I have awoken."

"Disciples!" Lina screamed. "You heartless bastard, you just killed our friend and you call us disciples? DO YOU THINK I"M GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She pulled back her arms and began her incantation.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time..."_

"What is this pitiful magic you put before me?" The statue man lifted his arm and pointed his finger at the sorceress. "I am the being known as Aion, and my power is the pinnacle of creation, I am a being of all worlds and one of all power, the Gods and the Monsters feared me and my people, they rejected me as an abomination and trapped me in this shell of a prison! Nothing you attempt will destroy me! Now fear my power and bow before me as the children of my new world!" He flicked his finger and a small ball of magic, no bigger than than a golf ball, flew towards her.

Seeing it's destructive power, Sylphiel stepped in front of Lina and quickly threw up her barrier. "Look out Ms. Lina!" The attack ripped quickly through her barrier and was about to strike her when it was quickly deflected.

"My power is still weak, if someone with such weak abilities can deflect one of my attacks." Aion huffed his chest.

"Such a rude statement your 'mighty eminence' Aion." Xellos appeared and looked over to see Amelia crying over the dead body of Zelgadis and Lina helping Sylphiel up from the attack. "Seems I was too late, a tragic circumstance indeed."

Aion narrowed his eyes. "You smell of Metallium, one who feared and betrayed me."

"Oh I do now, do I? You are well informed for one who has slept so long."

"Xellos!" Lina threw the wounded Sylphiel around her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I learned of some troubling information from my master, unfortunately it seems I have arrived to late for it to be of use." He opened his eyes and glared at Aion. "It seems this Aion was a creature created by Ceiphied using some of his dying power and some of the defeated Shabranigdo's power to create a powerful being meant to keep the balance in the world, in other words somewhat of an ancestor to the human race."

"You are a mere servant of a cowardly being whom believes itself powerful. How predictable Metallium would not come herself."

"It seems that even though the Dragon Lords and Monster Lords have always been enemies, servants from each created an uneasy alliance after Aion overstretched his dominion and began a war to wipe out Monster and god alike and establish himself as the only lord of creation. By doing so, he who was supposed represent balance, would do nothing but enslave and conquer!"

"The Gods and Monsters will always fight a never ending battle of good and evil, I was the solution, I was the answer, my followers would be the ending to this war. Yet, my creations were viewed as evil, disfigured, undesired!" He raised his arms and from the ground rose two humanoid creatures with eyes as ruby as the Dark Lord's and wings as strong as any Dragon Lord and as they took form they mere aura's gave off a constricting resonance of miasma and darkness. "Humans were the natural solution they claimed, the natural creatures that spawned when this world was created, the food for the Gods and the Monsters as their emotions filling the empty void within them." The beings he had created began attacking one another. "They feared my creations would rise up against them, they feared that my ability to create these creatures would give rise to an army that conquered both this world and the astral plane!"

"Hmph, you were an abomination and so your destruction was a priority to my master."

"When the God's denied me, I turned to the Monsters and they took me in...only to betray me! Metallium sent me to a location on this world where I was to meet Gaav, Fibrizzo, Dolphin, Dynast and of course Metallium. However they were not there waiting for me, instead it was an army of their and the Dragon Lords servants. A great battle was fought for many days until I was finally killed along with the rest of my followers and as I lay dying the two armies turned on each other and began fighting almost immediately." He clenched his fists in anger, though his face showed no signs of emotion. "Whether they are Shinzoku or Mazoku, Monster or Dragon, God or Demon Lords, they must all be replaced and not by the Monster Races' path of chaos, but by my own designs of balance!" He began charging up his power. "I thank you for this little discussion and giving me time to reclaim some of my long dormant power!"

Xellos, smirking as always, teleported to where Amelia sat weeping over Zelgadis' body as Lina, carrying an unconscious Sylphiel, had made her way over to her. "As much as we would like stay and catch you up on the upcomings of the world, but well were short on time after all!"

"Xellos?"

"Even I am no match for this abomination, but Lord Metallium did grant me a small bit of her power, so why don't give him a fond farewell." Holding up his staff he swung it across his body. "Goodbye!" With a flick of his wrist he disappeared along with the three women and the body of Zelgadis.

Aion watching on impassively called his power back to his body. "To be sure I do not lose again, I cannot waste this buildup of power on such weaklings." Looking to the ground he picked up the manuscript. "My spell book, how good of you to keep it in such good care my children." Shadows of human looking creatures slowly exited the darkness. "With this I can start exacting my revenge...and slowly the Gods and Monsters will feel my wrath as their life force is sucked dry...and we'll start with you Metallium."

Teleporting outside the mountain the small group landed at its foot. "Xellos...thank you..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't arrive in time to stop Zelgadis." Amelia had not yet let go of his body. "My master seemingly was debating whether or not to allow the old God to be reborn and finally felt it necessary to inform me of his true nature and deciding against his rebirth." He shut his eyes. "Though personally I don't think she actually remembered who he was or how he was bound." He looked over to the dead chimera. "His power is truly great without a doubt, however my master's should be able to dispatch of him relatively quickly if they deem him enough of a threat." He stood up and looked over them. "For now I suggest you go home and prepare to heal and for your young ones to come into their own existence...also prepare for a war should the worst happen...I won't be surprised if he sends out those creatures against the humans of this world."

"Xellos..." Amelia looked up from Zelgadis, her cheeks so stained with tears that their crystallized form on her cheeks was visible within several feet. "I want you to kill him...I want you to crush him...and then I want his head delivered to me on a platter!"

Xellos stared at her, a part of him wished to mock her with the talks of her loving life and justice...but even he knew that it would be too cruel to do so...and he felt a bit bad for even considering the thought. All he could do was nod before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>1018 AK<strong>

**The White City...Seyruun.**

Amelia clapped her hands and bent over smiling at the young boy. "Come on Richard...come here...that's right...come to mommy." The boy's chubby legs chugged along as he laughed happily to the tune of his mother's voice. "That's right Richard, you're becoming such a big boy aren't you?"

Lina smiled as Amelia and her son danced around the garden. It had been two years since Zelgadis and Gourry had been killed and they had last seen Xellos. It was different staying in one place and even though her adventuring lifestyle was constantly tugging at her, she had no real desire to leave again...it could have been any number of small reasoning's for this behavior. Yet there was really only one true reason and she was tugging at her pant's leg. Lina looked down and smiled at her daughter, her eyes a similar light red as her mothers and long blonde hair as thick as her fathers'. "What is it Gina?"

"Mommy..." Looking up at her, her eyes began to water as she mumbled. "I'm hum...n..y"

"You have to speak louder Gina and clearly."

"I'm hungry!" She began screaming. "Hungry!...Hungry!"

"Alright, alright calm down, we'll go make you something to eat."

"Hungry! Hungry!"

Lina bent over and picked her up. "Gina it's not polite to demand things like that, now calm down, we're going to get you something alright?"

"You're one to talk Ms. Lina, you always demanded something!"

"Hey now come on, no I didn't!"

Amelia was about to retaliate when the ground began shaking violently and bells all across the city began ringing earnestly. "What's going on?"

"Amelia...you don't think it's happening do you?"

"I'm afraid...s...so" The two women turned around and were greeted by a gravely wounded Xellos. "Hello Lina...Amelia...it...it seems...we...miscalculated his...strength...he's...grown soo much more powerful...he's killed...Dolphin...and Dynast..." Xellos fell to the ground. "I'm sorry...I tried to get here in time...to warn you..."

"Xellos!"

"I've got...to heal...I'm useless here...make for the...the Kataart mountains...it's...your only...chance." With those words he disappeared back to the astral plane.

"He can't seriously expect us to run away!" They looked out over the city as the southern tip exploded in a ball of fire. "Let's go Amelia!" Lina was about to take off running when she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Amelia what is it?"

She stretched out her hands and held the young Richard up to her. "You have to run Ms. Lina, you have to get Richard and Gina out of here and to safety!"

"What are you talking about? Seyruun is my home now, it is my child's home and what is the big idea just giving me Richard and telling me to run away with your son!"

"The Princess's eyes were hard with determination. "Lina...this is your home now, that there is no question of...but I am the Princess the ruler of this city and these people are my people and as they flee for their lives I cannot abandon them in their time of need...and I can't leave my child in the line of danger.."

"Then let's go fight! We're just wasting time here!"

"You saw Mr. Xellos! He was barely breathing! I...can't leave the city and her people, but I have this strange feeling about all this...I wanna believe we'll beat them back...but I don't want to leave Richard's life in the fate of the resulting battle...should anything happen...he'll be the last of the Seyruun line...he needs to survive no matter what." Lina took him from her as the princess stroked his dark purple hair. "He's all I have left from Zelgadis...he's my pride and joy and as a mother I don't want to leave him with you...but I was born to lead my people and that is what I must do now." The sounds of battle began filling the city as fire caught anything and everything flammable within its reach. "Please Lina...go!"

Amelia turned around and started walking towards the balcony as Lina looked on and young Richard struggling in her arms as he tried his best to reach for her. "Mama!" Amelia turned around and smiled at him.

"I'll see you soon Richard...never forget you are my hope that justice demands!" She took off and began flying towards the city's center.

Lina's eyes became across as she yelled after the princess. "YOU'D BETTER BE RIGHT BEHIND ME ! AMELIA!" Looking at her daughter in her right arm and the young prince in her left she shut her eyes and turned around. "Raywing" She took off towards the north... "Please catch up soon Amelia...please..."

Within a few weeks Lina arrived in the Kataart mountains and sought out refuge deep within it's range close to the Golden Dragon's who reside in the valley and yet far enough to not draw attention.

As the days went by, Lina heard nothing...saw nothing...until months later when Xellos had finally healed was when she heard...Seyruun had fallen and the entire royal line was believed to be dead.

In a matter of years Lina had lost her three best friends and never once being able to fight and use her greatest magic.

* * *

><p><strong>1026 AK...Kataart Mountains.<strong>

"Very good Prince Richard, you are indeed growing up into a fine warrior!" Xellos parried each and every blow the young prince threw at him. "You are indeed a swordsman worthy of his blade young prince, now remember to mix in your magical attacks, now do it again." The prince charged again. "That's right Richard, parry...parry...parry..." The prince rolled under Xellos' swing and swung around.

"Blam Blazer!" The spell was weak against a Mazoku of his level so he took it head on and after the smoke cleared he began applauding.

"Well done Prince Richard, well done indeed."

He stood up, a big smile gracing his face and brushed himself off. "Thank you Master Xellos!"

"Ya know if the the White Kingdom of Seyruun knew that a Mazoku, especially one of your rank and file, was training the heir to the Kingdom they'd throw a fit."

"Actually I was thinking more of a berserk, which has a strong resemblance to a fit."

"Right, whatever you say Xellos. Hey Richard why don't you go and practice your white magic with Sylphiel and Gina, I gotta have a talk here with Xellos." The young boy sheathed his sword and nodded as he took off into the woods.

"A lively one isn't he?"

"One day soon, he will be a rallying cry for the refugees that roam the land..." Lina looked out across the mountain side, everything seemed so serene, so peaceful and yet beyond lay the destruction and devastation caused by the old god, his followers and his creations. "What have you heard Xellos?"

"Monster's and Dragon's are running out of numbers and what's left of the human Kingdoms and governments are either destroyed or in hiding. It's not that Aion's armies cannot be defeated, it's that they are so numerous and capable of being created at his whim, while he himself is as powerful as perhaps Dragon Lord's or the Dark Lord's, he has killed most if not all those who could have defeated him by ambush or trap. Those surviving humans live a nomadic existence, most succumbing to Aion's rule...though he has no plans on letting them live. I believe he is just toying with them while his armies are slowed by Monster and Dragon alike."

"Do you think there's any chance at all to beat him?"

"Well...I know of one way" He opened his eyes and stared at Lina. "The Giga slave. Due to unfortunate circumstance you have never had the actual chance to fight him one on one and so he does not know of the threat your abilities possess."

"No chance Xellos...I don't even think I could recite the incantation. That spell has to be used with full and utter confidence and I would have to be willing to sacrifice the entire world for a chance to save it...and now I guess in your eyes I have something holding me back from ever using that spell again..."

Xellos laughed sarcastically. "Oh well I thought as much, I can't expect you to use a spell that could wipe out all life if it could harm your daughter now could I?" He turned around and started walking away. "I'll follow up on a couple of leads I have and investigate another idea and I'll let you know, but Lina I should remind you that without risk there is no reward and if you continue to let this destruction continue for fear of the Giga Slave, then at some point it might become too late to even try and save this world." With that he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>1031 AK...<strong>

**Refugee Camp border of Seyruun and Ralteague.**

The citizens in the camp scrambled around in awe of the finely dressed young man who was riding through on a white stallion, a young girl on a brown mare riding behind him. "This doesn't even seem real..." Pulling on the reigns his horse came to a stop. "Gina..."

Gina dismounted from her horse and walked over to him as he dismounted his own. "What is it Richard?"

"I want you to start distributing the food we brought while I go talk to the camps' leader, it's time I find my people."

"Alright, but please be careful, you never know who might sell you out to Aion." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Over the past two years she had a rapid growth spurt from which she now stood at five and a half feet, several inches taller than her mother and around the same height as her childhood friend.

"You worry about me too much" He chuckled bashfully.

"I'm not worrying about you, only about what my mother will do to us when she finds out we snuck off to the camp to deliver supplies we bought with her money!" She pushed away from him and took off running making faces at him as he blushed.

"I thought...I thought she said she told her mom! Oh man! We're soo gunna die!"

**meanwhile...**

"Where the hell is all my money!" Lina tore through her belongings and the camp. "I know I brought along the exact amount needed for my transaction to be completed! They're finally old enough for me to take them on a treasure hunt and I can't even find my money to buy the damn map!"

"Hey hurry it up lady, da boss wants his money!"

"Shut it old man! I'll find it for you in a minute and your pushing my buttons so if ya don't wanna get blown up, then shut up!"

"Oh!" She growled. "Those kids are late and money is missing...when I get my hands on them they're gunna feel my wrath!"

…**...**

"Excuse me sir." Richard entered the tent the refugees had pointed out to him and looked to the old man who stood over a makeshift desk, on his right was a young blonde woman and on his left stood the last person he expected in a human refugee camp. "Master Xellos?"

"Oh my if it isn't young Richard, my oh my how are you my friend? You certainly keep growing every time I see you."

Richard then looked over to the girl. "Ms. Filia? Since when did you two start working together?"

"There are times for grudges and times for letting them pass, the Monster's and Dragon's numbers continue to dwindle with each passing day and so it is only with great humility that I work alongside a monster such as Mr. Xellos."

Xellos furrowed his brow in frustration. "As usual Ms. Filia your childlike behavior does nothing more than amuse me." Over the years the two still hated each other...and yet a mutual respect and constant teasing of one another seemed to slowly replace the anger and hatred the two had once had for each other.

"Is he the one you spoke of Master Xellos?" The old man was a rather tall and burlesque man with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Yes he is the one, he's been trained in all manners of magic and war since he could walk. He can indeed be the warrior for you humans to rally around."

"I see...very good."

"I...don't know what's going on but I just wanted to let you know we brought some supplies."

"You know of your heritage don't you Prince Richard Philionel Seyruun?"

"Greywords" His eyes narrowed in frustration. "I take my father's name as well and you'll do well to remember it old man."

The man chuckled. "Forgive me, an honest mistake, but it is indeed clear you know who you are." Reaching into his pocket he grabbed hold of something and tossed it at the boy. "My name is Wizer Frayon and I was an old friend of your parents and that emblem...was your grandfather's Crown Prince Philionel."

"My...grandfather's?"

"Yes when we heard of Seyruun's fall I was sent to investigate and look for survivor's, the Crown Prince was indeed dying but had for many weeks fought off death as his body tried to recover, however with his spirit broken he found the struggle becoming more and more difficult. When I came upon him he was beginning to breathe his last and yet he still had a grin across his face. I asked him 'why after all this death and destruction could he still be smiling?' and he told me 'so long as there are people in the world who fight for justice and for the right to live in peace he could never stop smiling' he also told me 'I hear a rumor my little grandson was taken away during the fighting and should he still live, then the righteous blood of my child's child will one day ignite the strength in my people's blood and soul!"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Your mere survival is a circumstance from which the people can rally and hope."

"Uh...I don't know I mean...I have no idea how even lead people..."

The inspector walked over to him and put his arm around him. "If you take up this mantle, know that there are many people who will aide you, but only you can rally the surviving people to continue to fight, to continue to live on!"

"Human emotion and desire is to survive at all costs and simple gestures such as the long lost heir to the Kingdom of Seyruun can go a long way to motivating their emotions." Xellos smirked as the boy looked to him for answers. "Whether you like it or not the Humans are shattered, the Dragon's and Monster's are dying. As detestable as it is for the Monsters' to admit it, we have been working with the Dragon's and we need the Human armies more than ever."

"But I..."

"We are devising a plan to fight a great battle sometime soon and I think we might have found a way to kill him, but to do this we need the remaining Human armies."

"I...I'll do it!"

"You know I expected a bit more resistance from you...I was thinking one big long debate and more questions of how to and when to..."

"You of all people should know Master Xellos that as the Royal Heir to the throne of Seyruun, the power of Justice runs through my very soul! And the chance to destroy the enemy of justice that took the lives of my father and mother is the very essence of justice itself!"

"Cheesy...straight to the point...relatively missing dialogue essential to understanding...definitely more like the princess than the chimera."

A loud scream of terror filled the camp and was quickly followed by the sounds of yelling and very quick moving footsteps. "She's here! The demon is here to kill me!"

"Who are you calling a demon little girl!"

Richard ran out of the tent and looked down the long line of refugees who had come out to see the commotion, running at full speed down the long line of tents was Gina screaming in fear. ""She's going to kill me!"

"How dare you call you dear and lovely mother a demon! Now come back here, you're gunna pay for taking my money!"

Richard's face turned white with fear as they got closer and closer. "Not even the God's can help me now..."

"Mother I'm sorry it was necessary, these people needed supplies!"

"Then you ask!"

"But you would have never parted with as much as we needed!"

"Burst Rondo!"

"Oh my god she's throwing spells at me!"

"Burst Rondo!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm sorry!" Gina arrived to where Richard was standing and immediately hid behind him.

"Burst Rondo!"

"Wait why me!" The spell hit him head on and caused a small explosion leaving him sizzled and dizzy.

"I'm sorry Richard!" with that Gina took off running again with Lina in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months later...<strong>

"My Lord Richard, the army is commencing it's attack per your order."

Richard looked out over the cliff, his blood boiling from having to stay behind. "Good to hear, I'll trust you with the field movements then General Rodiskan."

Saluting the Prince he quickly took off. "I will not fail you my lord!"

After the General and his entourage were out of range Richard turned around to where Lina and Gina stood. "Why the hell do I have to sit here watching behind the lines!"

"Because you are the reason these people are willing to fight."

"Then why aren't you two out there fighting? Don't you of all people want to get some revenge Aunt Lina?"

"I want to send a wave of destruction through each and every one of those who fight for this bastard, but Xellos and Filia made it clear that we three are not supposed to enter the battle unless it looks like it's taking a turn for the worst and do not forget that this battle is supposed to try and draw out Aion's armies so that we can buy time for those two to find a way to kill that old god once and for all!"

"I get why you're keeping Richard and yourself here mother, but why are keeping me here as well? Let me go and fight!"

"No" The look in her eyes was hard. "You will not be fighting."

"But why not? why did you train me all these years if not to fight!"

"Stop your whining and do as I say."

"Stop my whining!" Gina's face fluttered with anger. "All the stories I've heard and all the myths I've been told always said that my mother, Lina Inverse, was supposed to be reckless, impatient, action driven and very, very powerful among her peers and I've heard that you supposedly killed Demon Dragon King and the Hellmaster, and yet now all you do is stand there like a coward! I can't believe any of those tales you or anyone else told me are true! And here you finally have a chance to take some action against those who killed father and everyone else and yet all you do is stand there!"

Her eyes were flickering violently and her voice was colder than the thickest ice. "So what are you trying to say."

Richard was upset but even he knew the risks and stupidity of challenging Lina in such a manner. "Gina perhaps you should calm down."

"I'm telling you, that you are a coward and liar! You do nothing in face of your enemy and I'll bet you watched idly by while Father and the others were killed!"

A loud crack filled the air as Gina was knocked violently to the ground. "How dare you!" Lina's emotions began to pour out as Richard helped her up. "You have no idea the pain and suffering I felt! You know nothing and before you run your mouth again, I suggest you consider that I watched everyone I know and love die in front of my eyes!"

"Mo...Mother...I..."

"Shutup Gina!" Lina, her eyes trembling in frustration, turned around looked towards the distance. "I don't want to hear anything from you right now!"

"It...seems...I...fi...na...lly made it" Xellos appeared in front of them, his body torn to shreds yet still operable and in his arms was a book.

"Master Xellos!"

"Xellos!" Lina ran to him and put her arm around him to support him. "What happened? Where's Filia?"

"Aion killed her as she distracted him for me to grab his spell book, unfortunately I was already this badly hurt so he turned his back on me and I used the opportunity to snatch it and run...believe it or not, I do wish I could have saved her...if only for one more insult..."

"Xellos..."

"Look we don't have much time, I'm dy...ing...but inside his book I did figure out a way to kill him...but...it requires a great risk...and quite possibly a o...one way spell"

"What do you mean Xellos?"

"I don't have time to explain it, but know this I...I..." He coughed in pain as he struggled to fight against death. "I found a spell to send you back in time...and with it you can stop this from happening in the past...and bring back what we need to kill Aion!"

"Wait you want us to what?" Richard's speech was stammered "Go back in time? What are you talking about?"

"St...stay where you...are...Lina draw a magic...circle around them..." Stretching out her right hand, a beam of light began to shoot out and carve out the earth beneath the two teens. "Very..good..."

"Wait a minute! Mother what are you doing?" Gina started to walk towards her when she suddenly felt herself stopped in her tracks. "What...did you do? I can't move!"

"Shadow snap" Lina stared hard at her.

"Mother...what are you doing..."

"Xellos told me his plan months ago and deduced our way only way to beat Aion was to nab his spellbook."

"You don't even know if this will work or whatever we're supposed to find! This is all happening too fast and it's too damn vague!"

"Very good Lina" Xellos flipped the book open to a page he had marked before. "Li...na stand opposite of me and repeat the words I speak.

"Mother...Master Xellos...you can't possibly be doing this! Our fight is here not some time in the past with some unexplained goal!"

"She's right, you raised me to lead the survivor's of my people! How can I leave them in the middle of a battle!"

"_Amu Noru"_

"_Amu Noru"_

"Stop it! We don't know what we're supposed to do!"

Xellos opened his eyes and stared at the two whose looks were pleading. "Don't interrupt me! just know that you will get the help you need. For now when you arrive follow the thralls of history and your answer will come to you." His coughing became increasingly difficult. "Quickly Lina we don't have much time."

"_Amu Noru, Ima Norai"_

"_Amu Noru Ima Norai"_

"_Ciena Otou, Morala Cira"_

"_Ciena Otou, Morala Cira"_

"A clever and daring plan you launch against my lair."

Gina and Richard looked up in fear as a sinister voice filled the air. "Who...who is that?" Gina looked over to her mother who now had an uncharacteristically sour look on her face. "Could it be..."

"_Herena Ohmon Inal Kirem"_

"_Herena Ohmon Inal Kirem"_

Aion took form behind Xellos, his face emblazoned with anger. "Now you will die!"

"_Terena Youdan Karuba Borem Hanishal!" _As Xellos finished the spell Aion impaled him through his back and out to his chest.

"Foolish servant of Metallium, your death does little to curb my anger!"

"Mother!" Gina wanted to run to her, to help her! "Mother run!"

"_Terena Youdan Karuba Borem Hanishal!" _

A light began glowing around the circle as lighting began crashing down with violent fury. "Mother! Run! Run!"

Lina turned around and smiled giving her a thumbs up and mouthing a few words to her before jumping back from the circle and turning towards Aion.

"MOTHER!"

"Aion...I've long waited to fight you...here is where you die!"

"Mother don't do it! I'm sorry! Please!"

Her words were cut off as magic circle gave off a great bright pillar of light that reached toward the skies and the two teens were then gone. "So you sent those whelps back in time to stop this from happening did you?"

"No, I know that in this world you'll still be reborn no matter what, but we know what we need to beat dear Aion."

His eyes grew cross. "You bitch!"

"I seem to have touched a nerve." She began laughing maniacally "Now you will fight Lina Inverse and I'll make you pay for killing my friends!"

"Then let your death become a reality!"

* * *

><p><strong>1015 AK...16 years earlier.<strong>

"Mother! Mother!" Gina's calls went unheard as she rested up against the tree. "Damnit! She's gunna die I gotta go back! I gotta go back!" She looked around frantically, somehow in the auspices of time she had gotten separated from Richard. She knew he had landed somewhere in the world...she didn't know why she knew...she just did. "Damnit!" She pounded her fist against the tree. "You'd better stay alive mom...cause I'm gunna kick your ass when I back!" She posed confidently as she looked towards the sky before realizing the contradiction in her statement. "Who am I kidding...she's gunna kill me if I go back empty handed...damnit I don't even know how to get back!" She looked around the road and spotted a road sign.

"Ruvinagald huh? I guess this is as good a place as any to start."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My name is Gina Gabriev...and this is my story...my first adventure.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>OK like I said before, it's meant for a fun little idea so go ahead and enjoy...and if anyone who's reading my Naruto fic sees this, don't worry I'm almost done with that chapter haha.<strong>

**Enjoy.**


End file.
